Vous ne pouvez avoir les deux
by Bunny Skywalker
Summary: Si vous étiez forcé de participer à une compétition réservée aux adultes seulement, cela ne voudrait il pas dire que vous devriez être considéré comme tel ? Harry reçoit une aide et des conseil précieux avant de laisser ressortir son côté Maraudeur. HHr
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, c'est J. K. Rowlings qu'il faut féliciter pour son imagination. Cette fanfiction est l'œuvre de Robst qui m'a gentiment donné l'autorisation de la traduire.

**Chapitre 1 :**

- Je ne suis pas stupide tu sais.

- Pourtant tu en donnes une bonne impression, cracha Harry.

- Ah ouais ?, dit Ron. Plus aucune trace de sourire, forcé ou non, se trouvait sur son visage à présent. Tu devrais te coucher Harry, j'imagine que tu devras te lever de bonne heure demain matin, pour une séance photo ou autre chose de ce genre.

Il ferma avec forces les rideaux autour de son lit, laissant Harry debout près de la porte et fixant le tissu rouge foncé maintenant cachant l'une des seules personnes qu'il pensait qui le croirait.

Harry bougea les rideaux aux couleurs de Griffondor et se coucha dans son lit, les bruits de la fête venant de l'étage inférieur enlevant toute chance de s'endormir. Tout cela lui semblait être une mauvaise blague et son esprit l'empêcherait de toute façon de s'endormir pendant plusieurs heures. Les évènements d'un nouveau Halloween désastreux, pouvant s'ajouter à la collection Potter se rejouaient continuellement dans sa tête.

Hermione avait du le pousser lorsque son nom était sortit de la coupe, tout les visages s'étaient tournés vers lui, celui de Cho encore plus visible que les autres. Harry avait un petit penchant pour elle, mais en voyant son expression ce soir, toutes ses idées romantiques furent brisées en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire.

Seule sa Tante Pétunia lui avait jeté un regard pareil, lorsque Dudley l'avait bousculé dans les déjections du vieux Molaire dans le jardin. Oui, la jolie attrapeuse de Serdaigle l'avait fixé comme si il était recouvert de merde de chien. Ajoutons à cela le fait qu'une Veela pensait qu'il était un «petit garçon» et l'ego des Potter en avait prit un sacré coup ce soir.

Et ne mentionnons même pas que l'école entière, et même son soit disant meilleur ami, pensait qu'il était un tricheur et un menteur, et attendait sans doute qu'il ne se ridiculise. Ce qui l'inquiétait plus que tout, c'est que cela était fort probable car il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il allait faire.

Ce qui était assez ironique sachant que le seul but qu'il s'était fixé pour cette année, c'était de se trouver une petite amie, et la première sur la liste, à présent, préférerait sortir avec un Détraqueur.

Si Harry avait été honnête avec lui-même il aurait admit que Cho n'était pas la première candidate, mais plutôt une magnifique sorcière aux yeux chocolat et aux superbes cheveux qui hantait ses rêves depuis qu'ils avaient sauvé Sirius. L'ayant eu derrière lui sur Buck, accrochée à lui fermement, disons simplement que maintenant il était tout à fait sûr que Hermione Jane Granger était une fille.

Le problème était qu'ils étaient un trio, elle, Ron et lui. Bien que apparemment la position de Ron n'était plus certaine tant qu'il n'arriverait pas à contrôler se jalousie et Harry suspectait qu'il n'y arriverait jamais. Durant cette nuit horrible, Harry était arrivé à une conclusion : si Hermione le croyait alors elle lui offrirait de le pour s'entraîner et cela serait sa chance de lui demander si elle l'aimait assez pour devenir sa petite amie. Si elle lui répondait négativement alors il ne pouvait qu'espérer que la première tâche le tue.

Harry réalisa qu'il était resté couché là pendant des heures et que les autres garçons étaient non seulement au lit mais profondément endormis. Il tirait les rideaux de son lit pour prendre son pyjama lorsqu'il entendit le son inimitable d'un hibou frappant à la fenêtre et demandant son attention. Il ouvrit la fenêtre et permit à la chouette au port altier, portant le blason de Gringotts pendu au bout d'une chaîne en argent, et tenant un parchemin à son nom, d'entrer.

Ouvrir cette lettre changea complètement se vie.

_Cher Lord Potter,_

_Nous, à Gringotts, sommes consternés d'apprendre qu'une fois encore la vie de notre client le plus prestigieux a été mise en danger de manière inconsidérée. Nous, les Goblins, considérons cette tentative la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase et nous nous considérons obligés de vous aider de toutes les manières possibles. Notre équipe de juriste a examiné le contrat magique et nous avons le regret de vous informer qu'il est indestructible. Cela ne veut pas dire que nous n'avons as découvert quelques points faibles pouvant être exploités et puisque cela aura la même signification que d'insulter le Ministère, vous pouvez considérer cela comme une rémunération suffisante._

_Vous êtes obligé de participer à un tournoi sponsorisé par le Ministère, qui est exclusivement réservé à des sorciers et des sorcières adultes. Nos juristes insistent donc sur le fait que le Ministère doit vous reconnaître en tant qu'adulte. Si il vous le refuse alors il ne peut vous autoriser à participer à cette compétition. Il ne peut l'avoir dans les deux sens !_

_Être déclaré un adulte a des avantages importants, parmi eux est l'accès complet à votre héritage et la liberté de choisir où vous voulez vivre._

Cela attira tout de suite l'attention de Harry. Il ne savait pas quoi penser de son héritage mais tout ce qui pouvait l'éloigner de Privet Drive était le bienvenue.

_Pour réclamer votre héritage et votre indépendance, pressez simplement votre pouce dans le carré en relief au bas à gauche de cet imprimé. Une goutte de sang sera alors extraite et déclarera votre statut en tant que sorcier adulte._

_Nous tous à Gringotts attendons avec impatience votre décision mais nous pensons qu'il est de notre devoir d'insister sur le fait que ce choix est entièrement le votre, car bien qu'ici à Gringotts nous sommes ravis d'offrir nos conseil, toutes les décisions finales sont prises par nos clients._

_Barchoke_

_Responsable en Chef des Comptes Potter_

« Les comptes Potter », combien au juste avait il de comptes ? Les yeux de Harry étaient sans cesse attirés par les mots « liberté de vivre où vous voulez », ce qui signifiait plus de Dursley puisque si il avait le choix il ne s'approcherait pas à moins de cinquante kilomètres d'eux.

Puisqu'on lui donnait le choix, Harry n'hésita pas une seconde. Résolument il appliqua son pouce dans le carré où une goutte de son sang fut extraite. Le parchemin fut soudain entouré par de l'énergie bleue avant qu'il ne disparaisse complètement, laissant Harry se demander si il avait rêver ou si peut être cela n'avait pas marché.

Une autre chouette de Gringotts frappant à la fenêtre et tenant un autre parchemin répondit à se question.

_C'est avec grand plaisir que nous à Gringotts, sommes les premiers à vous féliciter, Lord Potter, pour votre ascension à un statut d'adulte dans le monde magique. Je considère qu'il est impératif que nous nous rencontrions dans les plus brefs délais, c'est pour cette raison que cette lettre vous servira de Portoloin vers Gringotts. Il est activé vocalement par la phrase « Lord Potter » mais ne sera opérationnel qu'en dehors des protections de Poudlard. Notre banque envisage avec plaisir la suite de notre long et profitable partenariat avec la Maison Potter._

_Barchoke_

_Responsable en Chef des Comptes Potter_

Harry aurait voulu se précipiter hors du château sur le champ mais réalisa qu'il serait plus facile de s'éclipser demain. Son échafaudait déjà un plan tandis qu'il se rallongeait dans son lit et aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître il s'endormit, rêvant d'une vie sans Dursley mais possédant définitivement une belle jeune fille aux yeux bruns.

* * *

Laughing and running hey, hey

Skipping and jumping In the misty morning fog with

Our hearts a thumpin' and you

My brown eyed girl,

You, my Brown eyed girl

(Van Morrisson)

C'était la mélodie qui accompagnait l'un des meilleurs rêves que Harry n'est jamais eu. Il était presque désolé de devoir se réveiller mais il devait parler à la réelle Hermione, espérant que son rêve ne se transformerait pas en cauchemar. Bien que ce soit un Dimanche, il était debout, douché et habillé avant de se faufiler hors du dortoir sans rencontrer un seul de ses colocataires. Il était sur le point de se féliciter de s'être échapper de la salle commune des Griffondors sans se faire remarquer lorsqu'il faillit rentrer dans la personne qu'il voulait justement trouver. Elle se tenait là, tel un ange avec des tartines et du jus de potiron pour lui.

Cette simple attention fut pratiquement de trop pour lui.

- Hermione, je ne peux pas te remercier assez, pas seulement pour les tartines mais aussi parce que tu es là pour moi.

Elle lui sourit doucement.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, j'ai pensé que tu ne voudrais pas t'approcher de la Grande Salle ce matin.

Harry s'assurat qu'il avait la bouche vide avant de répondre.

- C'est si mauvais que ça, hein ?

- Les Poufsouffles pensent que tu as volé leur gloire, Cho est la petite amie de Cedric et a retourné les Serdaigles contre toi et les Serpentards préféreraient voir n'importe qui gagner plutôt que Harry Potter. Tous les Griffondors sont derrière toi par contre… enfin presque tous.

- Oui mais tous qu tant qu'ils sont pensent que j'ai triché pour participer à la compétition, Ron particulièrement.

- Harry, un seul coup d'œil à ton visage hier soir, et j'ai su que tu n'avais pas mis ton nom dans la coupe, et de toute façon tu ne peux rien me cacher Potter. J'ai déjà commencé à établir un emploi du temps pour ton entraînement, à rechercher quel sorts pouvaient être utiles…

Harry avala ce qui lui restait de jus, lui laissant les mains libres et il put ainsi encercler dans ses vibras Hermione, ce qui eu pour effet de la rendre silencieuse. Harry se pencha lentement pour l'embrasser, laissant tout le temps nécessaire à Hermione pour s'échapper mais il s'aperçu qu'elle aussi se rapprochait et qu'elle mettait ses bras autour de son cou pour s'assurer qu'il n'allait nulle part ailleur.

Leur premier baiser fut doux, amoureux et portait la promesse de beaucoup d'autre à venir. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent ils placèrent leur fronts l'un contre l'autre, tandis que Harry se battait pour rester sous contrôle avant de parler.

- Me connaissant, j'ai sans doute tout gaché en ne te demandant pas avant de t'embrasser Hermione mais, accepterais tu de devenir ma petite amie ?

Hermione l'embrassa avant de lui répondre.

- Harry James Potter, si tu crois que je laisserais quelqu'un qui n'est pas mon petit ami m'embrasser ainsi, alors c'est que tu ne me connais pas.

Harry souleva Hermione et la fit tourner tandis qu'elle se mettait à glousser. Il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois avant de d'entraîner sa nouvelle petite amie loin de l'entrée des Griffondors.

- Hermione, nous devons parler mais pas ici.

La face entière de Harry s'illumina avec joie lorsqu'une idée lui vint. Hermione ne pu s'empêcher de penser à un dessin animé, une ampoule assez puissante pour illuminer le château entier aurait sa place au dessus de la tête de Harry.

- Oh, c'est parfait. Je ne comprendrais sans doute pas la moitié de ce qu'ils vont me dire de tout façon. Tu viendras avec moi, s'il te plait ?

Hermione sentit fondre son cœur en voyant l'expression de besoin sur son visage. Elle avait un petit ami depuis moins de deux minutes et pourtant cette expression sur son visage pouvait lui faire s'effondrer toutes ses défenses. Elle ne pouvait rien lui refuser et seul le fait que cela soit Harry, rendait cette idée moins terrifiante. Il ne ferait jamais rien qui puisse la blesser.

Une étreinte et un baisé plus tard, elle était de nouveau entraînée mais cette fois, elle avait deviné leur destination. Elle serait pour le moment une bonne petite amie et lui donnerait une chance de s'expliquer avant de crier.

Ils arrivèrent face à la statue de la sorcière borgne, où Harry sortit la carte de son père, vérifiant que la voix était libre.

- Harry, pourrais tu me dire ce qui se passe ?, demanda doucement Hermione.

Si Harry avait été plus expérimenté avec les filles ou si il avait reporté toute son attention sur sa petite amie il aurait pu reconnaître le danger que ces mots signalaient. Ce fut seulement la chance qui lui permit de tuer dans l'œuf leur premier argument en temps que couple.

- Hermione, je promets que tu sauras tout, mais pas ici. Crois moi, ma chérie, c'est une histoire incroyable.

Lui promettre tous les détails, piquer son intérêt avec « une histoire incroyable » et appeler Hermione «ma chérie» avait apaisé sa petite amie pour le moment. Elle se consola avec le fait qu'ils ne sortiraient techniquement pas des frontières de l'école, ils se tiendraient simplement dans un tunnel qui menait à Pré-au-Lard.

« Dissendium » fit apparaître une ouverture et Harry l'aida à s'échapper du château bientôt suivi par le dit petit ami. Ils allumèrent leurs baguettes. Aucune ambiguïté ne se fit sentir dans la phrase suivante d'Hermione, et même quelqu'un d'aussi bouché que Ron n'aurait pu manquer les signaux de danger.

- Ok Harry, jusqu'à présent j'ai été une parfaite petite amie mais à présent personne ne peut nous entendre. Alors accouche Potter ! Maintenant !

Harry l'attira vers lui tandis qu'il tentait de trouver le meilleur moyen d'expliquer à Hermione ce qui se passait. La seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit fut d'y aller franco.

- Hermione, tous les adultes dans la salle hier soir tombèrent d'accord sur le fait que j'avait été impliqué dans un complot quelconque. Ils avaient tous une opinion, mais personne ne se soucia de savoir ce que moi je pensais !

Une fois que Harry fut lancé, les digues lachèrent.

- La personne qui m'a inscrit dans ce tournoi ne l'a pas fait pour mon bien être, bien au contraire, et pourtant les personnes qui étaient supposées se charger de ma sécurité et de ma santé semblaient assez heureux de me désigner comme l'agneau sacrificiel. Leur seul intérêt était de savoir ce qui allait m'arriver. J'ai l'impression d'être un asticot sur l'hameçon d'un pêcheur sur le point d'être lancé à l'eau pour voir qui veut me mordre.

Hermione le tenait fermement alors qu'elle tentait de le rassurer.

- Ecoute moi Harry. Quiconque tente de te mordre et qui ne répond pas au nom Hermione Jane Granger va devoir faire face à ta très sérieusement irritée petite amie en premier.

L'idée d'Hermione le mordant ne pouvait pas manquer de le faire sourire. Il savait que c'était justement son but.

- La nuit dernière j'ai reçu une offre d'aide que j'ai accepté avec joie et nous sommes en route pour les voir. Que dirais tu si je t'annonçais que non seulement ton petit ami est adulte, mais qu'en plus il est apparement un Lord.

Hermione semblait déroutée alors Harry l'aida.

- Les Goblins m'ont contacté avec un point légal très intéressant. Puisque je suis obligé de participer dans une compétition dont les règles stipulent noir sur blanc que seul les sorciers et sorcières adultes peuvent y entrer alors je dois être considéré comme tel. C'est soit ça, soit je devrais être disqualifié pour être mineur, le Ministère ne peut avoir le deux et les Goblins vont m'aider pour être sur que cela n'arrive pas. Je possède un Portoloin qui me mènera à Gringotts et je veux que tu viennes avec moi. Nous devons sortir des frontières de Poudlard pour qu'il marche cependant.

Hermione s'était fait un sang d'encre depuis que son nom était sorti de la coupe. Son soulagement en voyant que quelqu'un aidait véritablement Harry dépassait largement toutes les inquiétudes qu'elle pouvait avoir en brisant les règles si ils sortaient du domaine. Elle lui prit la main et commença à l'entraîner le long du tunnel.

- Nous devrions nous dépêcher alors.

* * *

Barchoke sentit les boucliers de protection résonner, indiquant que le Portoloin de Lord Potter venait de s'enclencher et l'apparition de deux adolescents dans son bureau le lui confirma.

- Bien le bonjour Lord Potter, je me nomme Barchoke. C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer, bien que je ne pensais pas que vous amèneriez de la compagnie.

- Barchoke, laissez moi vous présenter ma meilleure amie et petite amie, Hermione Granger. Tout ce que vous avez à m'annoncer peut être dit en sa présence, elle m'a toujours supporté et je lui confirais ma vie.

- Bonjour Mlle Granger. Je ne voulais pas vous offenser et c'est avec joie que je suivrai les vœux de Lord Potter. Je me suis permit de commander des rafraîchissements car j'ai bien peur que nous n'en ayons pour plusieurs heures. Je pense qu'il vaut mieux commencer par l'héritage des Potter et nous préoccuper des détails légaux avant de passer à la situation présente.

Ce n'est que deux heures bien tassées plus tard que deux Griffondors assez szcoués se retrouvèrent à boire une tasse de thé et essayant d'assimiler le fait que Harry était rigoureusement riche et qu'il avait un grand choix de maisons où habiter loin des Dursley. Hermione tentait également de comprendre pourquoi Harry avait été placé là-bas en premier lieu tandis que le jeune homme en question se frottait le dessus de la main. Il y avait eu un paquet assez conséquent de documents à signer à l'aide de son propre sang. Hermione était aussi ravie qu'il lui ai demandé de sortir avec lui avant qu'elle ne connaisse sa richesse. C'était facile à dire que tout cela lui importait peu mais avec des sommes pareilles qui pourrait le croire.

Barchoke voulut ensuite connaître tout ce qui lui était arrivé à Poudlard. Lorsque Harry narrât son aventure dans la Chambre des Secrets, les yeux du Goblin s'agrandirent à des proportions proches de ceux de Dobby mais il ne l'interrompit pas, notant simplement quelques phrases de plus au copieux tas qu'il avait déjà inscrit. Sa plume augmenta encore sa vitesse lors du récit de la nuit dans la Cabane Hurlante et ne s'interrompit qu'après que Harry est relaté les manipulations qu'il avait subit après que son nom ne soit sortit de la Coupe.

Ils eurent ensuite droits à un copieux déjeuner dans l'élégant bureau de Barchoke pour laisser le temps au dit Goblin d'analyser les faits qui venaient de lui être transmis.

- Lord Potter, ce que vous m'avez raconté ce matin non seulement confirme certaines suspicions des Goblins mais remplit quelques blancs également. Vos actions depuis vos débuts à Poudlard ont de grandes répercutions qui auraient dû vous être expliquer, cela pourrait changer votre statut dramatiquement et c'est le pourquoi, il me semble, que cela vous ait été caché.

Harry et Hermione n'ayant aucune idée de ce dont Barchoke leur parlait, il tenta de leur expliquer.

- Vous avez vaincu l'héritier de Serpentard et ce par trois fois. La dernière confrontation s'étant passé dans la Chambre de Serpentard où vous avez battu son Basilic par la même occasion. Je pense que vous pouvez dés à présent réclamer le titre d'Héritier de Serpentard comme droits de conquête. De plus, l'épée de Griffondor venue à votre aide, cela me fait largement penser que vous êtes l'héritier de cete Maison également.

Hermione pouvait sans mal voir la panique dans les yeux de Harry. Elle lui prit la main, sentant la bague le déclarant à la tête de la Maison Potter, ce qui apparemment permit à son petit ami de l'aider à focaliser son attention et à prendre une décision.

- Barchoke, durant ces dernières vingt quatre heures, j'ai été inscript à une compétition durant laquelle des sorciers sont déjà morts, je suis deveznu le chef de la Maison Potter et une jeune femme merveilleuse a accepté de devenir ma petite amie. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que cela signifie qu'être l'héritier de Serpentard ou Griffondor, mais puisque je n'ai que quatorze ans je pense que j'ai suffisement à faire pour le moment. Nous ourrons y revenir à une date ultérieure.

Hermione aurait voulu l'agripper et le couvrir de baisés, elle n'avait jamais été aussi fière de lui. La seule chose que l'en empêcha fut le fait que cela aurait été une grave entorse à l'étiquette des Goblins et ils avaient encore besoin de leur aide.

- Barchoke, vous avez fait mention d'une aide que vous pourriez apporter à Harry durant la compétition, en quoi cela consiste t il ?

Le Goblin était stupéfait. Il n'avait jamais rencontré un sortier qui avait refusé un peu plus de pouvoirs. Barchoke avait besoin d'en connaître un peu plus sur le couple.

- Lord Potter, puis je vous demander quels sont vos objectifs durant cette compétition ?

Harry lui répondit sans hésitation.

- Rester vivant à la fin et avec un peu de chance ne pas m'être trop ridiculiser durant l'évènement.

Un Goblin souriant était un spectacle effrayant.

- Nous, les Goblins, sommes une race de guerriers, interdit par les utilisateurs de la magie d'avoir une armée, alors nous avons développé des moyens plus subtiles pour gagner nos batailles. A présent, nous prenons grand plaisir à gâcher la journée des sorciers et sorcières, nous ne nous aplatissons pas à leurs pieds et être délibérément pédant lorsque nous traitons avec eux peut rendre malade tout sang-pur, jusqu'à leur faire rendre leur déjeuner. Nous avons ici une opportunité en or de faire passer cette très importante et organisée par le Ministère, compétition pour une farce.

Les deux adolescents se jetèrent un coup d'œil et acquiescèrent. Harry ne voulait pas y être inscript pour commencer alors pourquoi n'en profiterait il pas pour ridiculiser les personnes qui le forçait à y participer, tandis que Hermione voulait simplement qu'il soit sain et sauf.

- Qu'avez-vous en tête ?, demanda Harry.

Le sourire du Goblin fit un retour en force.

- Tous les arrangements financiers de cette compétition ont été fait à travers Gringotts, nous avons même enchanté les objets en or que vous devrez récupérer lors de la première épreuve. Je ne vois qu'un seul problème.

Chaque adolescent attendait une réponse mais Barchoke semblait étrangement pensif.

- Durant la deuxième épreuve, quelqu'un que vous aimez vous sera enlevé et placé au fond du lac et vous aurez une heure pour la secourir. Je ne vous connais que depuis peu de temps mais il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas voir qui ils vont choisir.

Hermione tentait encore de comprendre lorsqu'elle sentit Harry se tendre à côté d'elle, sa voix portant un air menaçant qu'Hermione ne lui avait jamais entendu.

- Quiconque tente de poser la main sur mon Hermione me trouvera face à lui. J'aurais peut être besoin de l'épée de Griffondor après tout.

- Je ne pourrais pas simplement dire non ?, demanda Hermione, que l'idée de passer du temps sous le lac n'enchantait guère.

- Harry a-t-il eu le choix ? Il existe un moyen de contrecarrer ça, mais après vous l'avoir suggéré je vous laisserai seul pour en discuter. Toute personne tentant de placer la fiancée de Lord Potter au fond du lac risquerait un minimum de cinq ans à Azkaban.

Les deux adolescents étaient tellement concentrés l'un envers l'autre qu'ils ne s'appercevèrent même pas lorsque Barchoke quitta la pièce. Harry sentit qu'il devait dire quelque chose.

- Hermione, tu sais que je ferais tout pour te garder saine et sauve et l'idée que tu sois ma fiancée me remplit de joie. Je réalise que tout ceci est très rapide et que la manière n'est pas du tout romantique mais voudrais tu au moins y réfléchir ?

Le cœur de la jeune femme battait la chamade mais elle se forçat à rester objective.

- Harry quels sont tes plans, tes rêves, que veux tu faire de ta vie ?

Harry su à ce moment que seul l'honnêteté marcherait. Si il voulait vraiment que cette femme devienne sa fiancée alors il devrait faire quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais fait de sa vie, laisser son cœur parler pour lui.

- Hermione, mes plans ont toujours consistés à survivre l'année en cours à Poudlard puis d'être expédié chez ma famille si aimante pour un été de rire et de jeux. Mes rêves récemment ont toujours contenus ma femme aux yeux marron et tous mes rêves futurs vont avec un peu de chance continuer dans cette voix. Ce que je veux faire de ma vie, c'est survivre Poudlard, ne jamais retourner chez les Dursley et t'avoir toi à mes côtés de quelque manière que tu choisiras. Mon but ultime dans la vie c'est d'avoir une famille à moi et d'être le meilleur père et mari possible. Je ne me sui autorisé d'y rêver qu'un petit nombre de fois mais à chaque fois tu étais la seule présente en tant que mon épouse.

Le côté sensible/pratique d'Hermione c'était fait la malle lorsqu'il l'avait appelé sa femme aux yeux marron, ces mêmes yeux qui à présent étaient remplis de larmes lorsqu'elle lui répondit.

- Harry, cela serait un rêve devenu réalité pour également. Je serais ravie de devenir ta fiancée.

Hors de ces murs il y avait peut être un sorcier maudit et un bon nombres d'autres sorciers qui voulaient sa mort mais à ce moment il s'en fichait. Il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux alors pourquoi n'aurait il pas le droit d'en profiter.

- Je pense que je dois aller acheter une bague pour ma fiancée.

Le jeune homme était sur qu'il y avait une manière d'entendre ce qui se disait dans la pièce car Barchoke rentra à ce moment là avec un coffret remplis de bagues appartenant à la famille Potter.

- Je n'avais aucun doute sur le fait que Lord Potter proposerait et que la jeune lady en question répondrait par un oui. Nous avons ici un assortiment de bagues de fiançailles Potter, dont certaines ont plusieurs siècles.

Hermione se sentit attirée vers une en platine portant une émeraude de la couleur exacte des yeux de Harry. Le blason des Potter semblait flotter au cœur de la gemme. En somme c'était une vraie beauté.

Harry l'enfilla à son doigt et elle se mit à sa taille comme si la bague avait été faite spécialement pour elle par un maître de la discipline. Si Barchoke ne les avait pas interrompus ils auraient pu se tenir là, en se tenant la main et en se regardant, toute la journée.

- Lord Potter, je me suis permis de faire venir des coffres des fondateurs les bagues de Griffondor et Serpentard et je vous pris de reconsidérer votre décision. Etre un héritier des fondateurs vous autoriserait vous et votre fiancée d'utiliser un Portoloin dans Poudlard. Le château lui-même vous protégerait de toute attaque dans ses murs. Il existe des livres qui détaillent ce qu'un héritier peut faire. Pour votre sécurité et protection je vous conseille d'essayer les bagues.

Si le fait d'essayer une bague pouvait garder Hermione saine et sauve alors Harry n'hésiterait pas. La bague de Griffondor se mit à sa taille au premier contact tandis que le motif en serpent sur celle de Serpentard lui parla en Fourchelangue. La réponse de Harry dans cette même langue fut suffisante pour qu'il décide que le jeune homme était le véritable héritier.

Le sourire sur le visage de Barchoke tourna prédateur.

- A présent nous devons planifier comment vous voulez vous y prendre, mais nous ne devons pas révéler tout nos secret aussi tôt.

Hermione était pourtant sûre d'une chose.

- Je ne cacherai pas ma bague. Je me fiche pas mal de savoir qui est au courant de nos fiançailles.

Barchoke acquiesça pour montrer qu'il comprenait.

- Je pense que notre premier but serait d'avoir une sorte de contrôle sur les médias puis…

Ils parlèrent pendant des heures.

* * *

Ils se trouvaient dans un couloir vide et Harry cherchait sur la carte un certain individu. Hermione était encore émerveillée par son sac et les cadeaux il contenait. Cela allait de livres ayant appartenus aux Fondateurs, à l'original des règles du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, et pourtant il pesait moins d'un kilo. Le Ministère avait seulement changé l'age requit, alors tout le reste était encore valide mais elle était pratiquement certaine que c'était la seule copie dans le château.

- Trouvé. Elle est assise seule dans la bibliothèque. Si nous nous dépêchons nous pouvons encor être à l'heure au dîner avant que le spectacle ne commence.

Ils se hâtèrent vers la bibliothèque. Hermione ne pouvait croire à quel point elle attendait ce soir. Les farces avaient toujours fait bouillir son sang car elle les considérait comme une forme de brimade mais pas dans ce cas. Ici, c'était le petit peuple répondant à l'autorité, autorité injuste par dessus le marché. En une journée elle était passée de je-sais-tout et rat de bibliothèque à Hermione Jane Granger, fiancée de Lord Harry Potter et guerrière de la liberté. Elle devait vraiment réduire ses lectures de romans sentimentaux.

Luna Lovegood entendit son nom et grinça des dents. Elle avait passé un bon jour jusqu'à présent car tout le monde était trop occupé à parler de ce qui c'était passé à Halloween pour l'embêter. Apparement cela allait changer. Elle tourna la tête pour voir qui lui avait parler et eu l'un des plus gros chocs de sa vie.

- Tu es Luna Lovegood ? Je suis Harry Potter et voici Hermione Granger. Pouvons nous nous joindre à toi pendant un moment ?

Luna ne réussi qu'à faire signe de la tête pour dire que c'était d'accord, ses cordes vocales étaient gelées à l'idée que Harry Potter connaissait son nom.

- Luna, nous savons que ton père possède le Chicaneur. Nous aimerions faire un marché en lui donnant les droits exclusifs de « Harry Potter »…

Luna bondit sur ses pieds.

- Je pensais que tu étais différent Harry mais tu es comme le reste, tu te moques de moi.

Elle allait s'enfuir mais soudainement elle se retrouva à fixer les yeux les plus verts qu'elle est jamais vue. La vache, il était rapide !

- Luna, trop de gens se sont moqués de moi dans ma vie pour assurer que je ne le ferais jamais. S'il te plait, assis toi avec nous et nous pouvons en parler.

Elle sentit la main de Harry sur son bras alors qu'il la menait doucement vers son siège.

- C'était une offre sérieuse ? Harry, notre journal est très petit, tenu par la famille, nous ne pouvons nous l'offrir.

- Je vends les droits jusqu'au trente et un juillet prochain pour un Gallion. Penses tu que ton père serait intéressé ?

Luna fut soudain entièrement business.

- Je fais partis du Conseil d'Administration et mon père m'autorise à traites pour un montant ne dépassant pas un Gallion. Alors, au nom du Chicaneur je suis heureuse d'accepter.

Harry sortit le contrat que Barchoke avait rédigé pour lui.

- Luna ce contrat est passé avec ta famille et le Chicaneur. Si ton père tente de vendre les droits ou le journal, le contrat sera cassé.

Luna comprit et tenta de rassurer Harry.

- Mon père aime ce journal. Il ne pourrait jamais le vendre comme il ne pourrait jamais me vendre. Nous sommes peut être des sang-purs mais nous ne suivons pas les anciennes règles.

- Ce contrat signifie que quiconque publie des photos ou des articles me concernant moi ou ma fiancée recevra une visite de notre avocat.

La tête de Luna fit un quart de tour pour voir la jolie jeune fille jouer avec sa magnifique bague.

- Félicitation à tout les deux. Avons-nous le droit d'imprimer ça ? Oh, je n'ai pas de Gallion sur moi !

Hermione lui en passa un pour qu'elle le redonne à Harry.

- Luna, tu peux imprimer ce que tu veux tant qu'il s'agit de la vérité. Puisque Harry et moi sommes fiancés et que je n'ai aucune intention de m'en cacher, bien sur que tu peux le publier.

Le contrat accepta la signature de Luna, avant de briller d'une lumière dorée pendant quelques instants puis produisit un duplicata pour chaque partie avant de disparaître. Les deux parties étaient satisfaites du contrat celui-ci profitant à chacune d'entre elles.

- Luna, veux tu te joindre à nous pour dîner ? Tout le monde semble déterminé à parler à propos de Harry alors dans environ vingt minutes nous allons leur donner de quoi parler à notre sujet. En tant que notre représentant presse nouvellement engagé, je ne voudrais pas que tu manques ça.

Luna marchait le long du couloir vers la Grande Salle, à côté du couple qui se tenait la main pensant qu'elle ne voudrait louper ça pour tout l'or du monde.

* * *

Ron Weasley était enragé. Quel était le point d'ignorer quelqu'un si cette personne n'était pas vers vous pour s'en apercevoir. Pour rendre les choses plus difficiles, Hermione avait été absente toute la journée également. Elle était trop sensible pour tomber face à cette gloire du Champion des Trois Sorciers, oubliant lui-même que si il avait pu s'y inscrire il aurait usé de cette même gloire pour attraper le plus possible de filles.

Le silence qui descendit dans la salle attira son attention vers le couple qui venait juste d'entrer, le couple qui se tenait la main, le couple comprenant la fille qu'il voulait et le salaud de Potter. Ron fut sur ses pieds en un bond avec sa baguette à la main et jetant un sort alors qu'il tentait d'insulter son ex ami. La douleur soudaine lui fit baisser les yeux vers le bout de hamburger qui avait été sa main. Ron cria pour une toute autre raison.

Hermione avait vu le sort se diriger vers eux, mais avant qu'ils n'aient pu réagir, la baguette de Ron explosa dans sa main. Barchoke avait eu raison à propos du château offrant sa protection.

- Je suis heureuse que tu ais mis ces bagues, Harry.

- Pas autant que moi à propos du fait que tu es acceptée la mienne.

Il l'embrassa sur le front avec soulagement avant de d'entendre différents cris de « POTTER » emmaner de la Grande Table. '_C'est typique'_ pensa Harry_ 'pour la première fois nous avons un véritable plan et nous avons à peine le temps de passer la porte avant que le dit plan ne vole en éclats'._ Ils allaient devoir y aller à l'aveugle comme d'habitude.


	2. Chapitre 2

Note de l'auteur : J'ai posté une question pour vous sur mon profil, pourriez vous y répondre SVP. Encore merci de me lire.

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, je ne fais que m'amuser avec. C'est J. K. Rowlings qui détient tous les droits.

**Chapitre 2 :**

Tout trois restèrent plantés là tandis que Mme Pomfresh se dirigeait vers Ron. McGonagall sembla hésiter avant de décider que Poppy pouvait s'en sortir toute seule et s'approcha s'eux. Dumbledore et Rogue, quant à eux, pouvaient à peine attendre de les rejoindre. La vision de ces trois là se rapprochant d'eux fit peur à Luna et elle se mit à trembler mais elle était déterminée à les affronter aux côtés des deux Griffondor. Elle était également peu habituée à être au centre de l'attention et était sûre que ses camarades de Maison le lui feraient payer très cher.

- Potter, qu'avez-vous fait ?, renifla Rogue.

- Je suis désolé, Monsieur, je n'ai pas la moindre idée de quoi vous parlez lui répondit il, tout en gardant un visage impassible.

- Ne me mentez pas Potter. Qu'avez-vous fait à la main de Weasley ?

- Je ne lui ai rien fait, nos baguettes sont encore dans nos poches. J'apprécierais vraiment que vous attendiez d'avoir des preuves avant de m'accuser, Monsieur. Harry jeta un coup d'œil autour de la pièce avant d'élever un peu plus la voix. Et cela vaut pour tout le monde.

Le reniflement de mépris de Rogue était revenu en pleine force.

- Vous ne vous accrochez pas encore à cette histoire de « je ne me suis pas inscrit ». Soyez un homme et admettez la vérité.

Harry sortit sa baguette et la pointa vers le plafond face à lui.

- Moi, Harry James Potter jure sur ma vie et ma magie que je ne me suis pas inscrit dans le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

La lumière qui l'entoura illumina la Grande Salle entière. Lorsqu'elle disparut Harry lança son Patronus et le cerf argenté chargea, cherchant les ennemis. N'en trouvant pas Cornedrue s'éclipsa lentement mais non sans avoir fait changé d'avis quelques personnes.

- Il semblerait, Monsieur, que vous me deviez des excuses. Serez vous un homme et me les donnerez vous ?

Rogue se contenta de fixer les yeux de Harry. Les personnes les plus proches du groupe entendirent distinctement le sifflement provenant de la bague cachée.

- Mr Potter, qu'est-ce que c'est ?, demanda McGonagall.

- Ceci, Professeur, est le cadeau d'un de mes amis qui me prévient que Rogue tente d'entrer dans mon esprit, et que je peux légalement le tuer sur le champ pour cette transgression.

- Et qu'en penses tu Harry ?, demanda Dumbledore.

Hermione vit le piège verbal et répondit avant que Harry ne puisse le faire.

- En fait, nous sommes plus intéressés par ce que vous en pensez, Directeur, puisqu'un membre de votre équipe a tenté une attaque illégale sur un étudiant au milieu de la Grande salle.

Les yeux de Dumbledore se mirent à briller de plus belle.

- Pour citer Mr Potter, où sont vos preuves Mlle Granger ?

Hermione avait fini de s'aplatir face à l'autorité, et plus particulièrement lorsqu'il s'agissait de Harry.

- Et bien, pour suivre l'exemple de l'honnêteté de Harry, je suis sûre que le Professeur Rogue ne refuserait pas de prêter serment comme quoi il n'a pas tenté d'envahir l'esprit de Harry. Cela effacerait vite ce malentendu.

Si le regard pouvait tuer, Hermione serait morte face aux poignards que Rogue lui lançait. La confrontation fut interrompue par l'arrivée des chouettes de Gringotts. La vision de chouettes au dîner était en elle-même une rareté et rajouté à ça que les chouettes étaient facilement reconnaissables comme appartenant à la banque magique, tout le monde leur porta attention.

L'une d'entre elle se dirigea vers la table des Poufsouffle et délivra son message à Justin Finch-Fetchley, tandis que deux autres atterrissaient à la table des Griffondor à côté de Ginny et de Colin.

- Potter, qu'est-ce que c'est ?, demanda Justin.

- Compensation Justin.

La voix de Ginny tremblait en disant :

- Harry, c'est un chèque de cinquante mille Gallions. Pourquoi fais tu ça ?

- Ces chèques sont pour les personnes ayant été attaqué pas le Basilic…

- Où est mon hibou alors, Potter ?, cria Ron qui était encore traité par Mme Pomfresh.

- La seule chose à t'avoir attaqué c'est Lockhart. Si tu désires des compensations, je te suggère de parler avec la personne qui l'a embauché.

Une autre chouette entra et attira l'attention de tout le monde car à présent, ils savaient que ces oiseaux transportaient une petite fortune. Malheureusement pour eux, elle se dirigea directement vers Hermione.

- Harry, tu n'avais pas besoin de…, commença-t-elle en tendant le bras pour qu'elle puisse se poser. Des cris stridents venant de Griffondor furent les seuls avertissements qu'elle reçut. Elle eu à peine le temps de récupérer le message et la chouette de s'envoler vers la sécurité. Rogue se trouva poussé sur le côté alors que les deux camarades d'Hermione qui avaient repéré sa bague se précipitaient vers elle.

- Oh Hermione, c'est magnifique…

- Harry et toi…

- Nous avons su dés le début que vous finiriez ensemble…

- Tu dois tout nous dire !

- MESDEMOISELLES ! McGonagall était il semblerait dans son mode Scottish Terrier. Pourquoi sa forme animas était un gentil petit minou était un mystère insoluble. Mr Potter, si je n'obtiens pas une explication très rapidement je vais me mettre en colère, et vous n'aimerez pas vraiment ça !

- Professeur McGonagall, ce soir je descendrai dans la chambre secrète de Salazar Serpentard pour collecter le corps du Basilique de vingt mètres de long que j'ai tué avec une simple épée. Sans vouloir vous offenser, même si vous pouvez être effrayante lorsque vous vous mettez en colère, vous ne pouvez me tuer d'un simple regard.

Rogue explosa.

- Sale petit morveux insupportable ! Rien ne sortira de Poudlard. Cela sera transformé en ingrédients pour potions après que vous ayez ouvert la porte !

- Il se pourrait qu'il y ait un petit problème, Monsieur, car j'ai déjà vendu la carcasse. C'est pour cela que j'ai partagé l'argent avec ses victimes, puisque personne ne semble se soucier qu'ils aient perdu plusieurs mois de leurs vies.

Dumbledore commençait à s'inquiéter. Harry aurait dû être extrêmement nerveux, inquiet et remplit de doutes, et non pas se tenir là, se confrontant avec confiance à Minerva et Severus. Sa tactique habituelle consistant à lâcher ses deux chiens tandis qu'il observait, attendant le bon moment pour s'interposer et jouer le rôle du médiateur bienveillant, n'allait pas marcher ici. Ce qui avait changé chez Harry devrait être inversé, et vite.

- Peut être pourriez vous nous dire à qui vous l'avez vendu, Mr Potter ?

Barchoke prouva qu'il avait un timing parfait en choisissant ce moment précis pour pénétrer dans la Grande Salle. Il était, de plus, accompagné par une douzaine de Gobelins armés de longues lames aiguisées comme des couperets et pouvant couper la peau du Basilique ce qui fournit un beau spectacle et gela sur place l'assemblée.

- Toutes nos excuses Lord Potter, cela a pris plus de tems que prévu pour préparer votre module d'hébergement. Pour notre défense j'aimerai vous dire que nous y avons joint quelques extras.

- Je vous remercie Barchoke. Ma fiancée et moi-même nous y rendrons une fois avoir terminer dans la chambre. Harry se tourna vers Luna. En tant que Champion des Trois Sorciers, j'ai apparemment l'autorisation d'être entouré. Aimerais tu être ma représentante de presse ? Cela voudrait dire que tu devras partir du dortoir des Serdaigle et emménager avec nous.

Luna jeta un bref coup d'œil à ses camarades de maison avant de répondre.

- La vache ! Oui !

- Personne ne déménagera nulle part !, prononça Dumbledore, arrogant et prononçant un verdit comme si tout cela était désormais réglé.

Ce fut le moment choisi par Barchoke pour mettre des bâtons dans les roues de Dumbledore.

- J'ai bien peur que cela ne soit pas votre décision, Directeur. En forçant Lord Potter à participer à cette compétition vous l'avez, sans le vouloir, fait être reconnu légalement un adulte. Vous auriez pu annuler la compétition et retirer au sort les noms durant les quatre heures qui ont suivi le premier tirage. Et pourtant, vous avez choisis de dire à un adolescent de quatorze ans qu'il était obligé d'y participer avant de l'envoyer se coucher avec une tape condescendante sur la joue.

McGonagall était désormais furieuse et tourna sa colère contre Albus.

- Vous le saviez et vous l'avez laissé y participer ? A quoi pensiez vous bordel ?

Barchoke continua.

- Nous avons supposé que le nom de Lord Potter avait été inscrit sous le pseudonyme d'une quatrième école fictive, puisque les règles stipulent clairement que chaque école ne peut avoir qu'un seul Champion. Cédric Diggory est donc sans conteste le véritable Champion de Poudlard. Ce commentaire retint immédiatement l'attention du contingent des Poufsouffle de la salle. Lord Potter a gracieusement accepté notre offre de représenter l'Honorable et Officielle Maison des Observateurs. Nous avons, bien entendu réalisé que le terme HOMO a un autre sens dans votre culture alors ses robes porteront simplement l'emblème de Gringotts.

Avoir Harry apparaître dans des robes proclamant Gringotts devant et Potter dans le dos aurait plus de répercutions dans les relations Gobelins/humains que tout autre acte de ce dernier siècle. Il n'existait aucune Maison des Observateurs mais l'expression sur la face de Dumouriez l'idée que son Golden Boy parade avec des vêtements proclamant HOMO était digne de ce mensonge et en plus l'empêchait de refuser Gringotts. Tout ce qui pouvait emmerder le vieil homme était bon à prendre pour les Gobelins. L'idée que les Gobelins haïssaient les sorciers en général était une idée que les sangs purs étaient heureux de cultiver. Ce que les Gobelins haïssaient c'étaient d'être traiter comme des citoyens de seconde zone et le fait qu'ils avaient dû mener deux guerres pour obtenir ne serais ce que ça. Traitez un Gobelins avec respect et vous verrez ce respect devenir réciproque ainsi que des services améliorés C'était une honte que la plupart des sorciers ne se souciaient jamais de le découvrir.

Barchoke s'amusait comme un gamin à présent.

- Puisqu'il est désormais considéré comme un compétiteur étranger du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, Lord Potter est tenu par les mêmes conditions que les deux autres Champions. Tout deux vivent et s'entraînent hors de Poudlard. Nous avons donc prit la liberté de fournir à notre Champion et à son entourage quelque chose de similaire.

Dumbledore suait à présent à grosses gouttes. Harry possédait désormais son héritage, était légalement un adulte et un Champion pour les Gobelins. Comment allait il pouvoir de démerder pour le ramener chez les Dursley et été ? Ce n'était pas un simple contretemps mais une véritable catastrophe. Tous ses plans méticuleusement agencés venaient de s'écrouler. Il devrait donc y aller à présent petit à petit. Mais ce que Albus ne savait pas c'est que sa nuit allait encore empirer.

Barchoke se tourna vers Harry.

- Nous pouvons y aller dés que vous serez prêt, Lord Potter.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à la table des Griffondor.

- Colin, j'imagine que tu as ton appareil sur toi. Que dirais tu de prendre une photo du monstre qui t'a envoyé à l'Infirmerie ? Colin sauta littéralement sur cette chance. Il sautait véritablement sur place d'excitation. Les yeux de Harry cherchèrent eux de Ginny. La pauvre enfant était aussi blanche qu'un linge mais était déterminée.

- Ginny.

- Oui Harry. Il est temps que je laisse ça derrière moi. Je dois y aller.

Justin avait déjà une réponse de prête lorsque Harry regarda dans sa direction.

- Oh que oui Potter. C'est une occasion qui ne se reproduira jamais. Merci de m'inclure.

Ils se dirigèrent vers les toilettes de Mimi mais ils s'aperçurent que pratiquement toute l'école les suivait.

- Euh Harry… nous pourrions avoir un problème là, murmura Hermione.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ma Chérie. Sal et moi nous en occupons. Garde un œil sur Ginny par contre. Elle est la seule à savoir ce qui nous attend en bas et elle est terrifiée. Elle a besoin d'avoir ses amis auprès d'elle.

Luna avait passé son temps à Poularde écouter et à regarder mais jamais à participer parce que Loufoca n'était pas voulu. Elle écouta lorsque Harry dit à Hermione que Ginny aurait besoin d'elle, elle la regarda serrer la main du jeune homme avant de s'approcher de la jeune fille et Luna su à ce moment qu'il était temps de participer, que ce couple voulait d'elle, Loufoca Lovegood. Elle se dirigea vers Hermione et offrit son support à Ginny. Les deux sourires qu'elle reçut lui firent comprendre ce que c'était que d'être désirée pour la première fois depuis des années.

Ils atteignirent les toilettes, les Gobelins servant de tampon entre les invités de Harry et le reste de l'école. Ginny tremblait à présent visiblement et Hermione et Luna avaient toute deux un bras autour de sa taille.

- Ginny, tu sais que je ne laisserais rien te faire du mal, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle parvint à lui faire un maigre sourire.

- Je sais Harry. Je me sens toujours à l'abri lorsque tu es près de moi. Je suis très heureuse pour vous deux mais je suis désolée pour mon crétin de frère.

Tout le monde regarda émerveillé, Harry ouvrir le lavabo. La bague de Serpentard se mit à siffler ce qui eut pour effet de rendre la chute propre, de faire apparaître des marches et Harry sentit lorsque les blocus se mirent en place. Il les conduisit en bas mais le véritable amusement commença lorsque Albus tenta de pénétrer dans les escaliers et qu'il se retrouva bloqué par une barrière invisible. Une barrière si puissante qu'elle supportait son poids comme si il s'était tenu sur une vite épaisse. Qu'il ne puisse la détecter et encore moins la faire disparaître l'inquiéta plus que tout ce qu'il avait pu voir ou entendu ce soir.

Il ne fut pas étonnant que la barrière bloqua aussi Severus et encore moins sa réaction face à ce refus.

- Potter, si vous ne revenez pas ici et n'enlevez pas cette barrière immédiatement, vous serez en retenu avec moi tous les jours et ce pendant les trois prochaines années. Cela ne fut pas surprenant de voir que Harry ignora royalement le monologue de Rogue.

La réelle surprise vint du fait que lorsque Minerva poussa de son chemin le Directeur des Serpentard elle ne trouva aucune barrière sur son chemin. Vif comme l'éclair Albus lui prit le bras, espérant que cela lui ouvrirait également l'entrée. Se retrouver affalé sur son derrière de l'autre côté des toilettes lui confirma que cette méthode ne marcherait pas non plus. La colère de Rogue ne fit qu'empirer exponentiellement en voyant les directeurs des deux autres maisons se voir autoriser l'accès. Mais lorsque les jumeaux Weasley furent acceptés, l'homme aux cheveux gras porta la main vers sa baguette.

Par chance, Albus fut plus rapide et lui agrippa le bras.

- Severus, nous ne savons as encore ce qui est arrivé à la main de Mr Weasley lorsqu'il a lancé ce sort et je n'ai encore jamais vu un Maître en Potion manchot, alors vous devriez vous abstenir de cette action pour le moment. Attendons de savoir qui la barrière laisse passer et le retour de ceux qui y sont descendus. Nous pouvons alors déclarer que Poudlard doit recevoir au moins une part du Basilic sans que nous ayons la tâche ingrate de récupérer la carcasse décomposée.

Rogue sourit face à la fourberie et au control du vieil homme. Que le Directeur soit évincé d'une partie de Poudlard devait vraiment blesser sa fierté et pourtant il paraissait serein, comme si c'était son propre plan que de passer son Dimanche Soir à traîner dans les toilettes des filles. Tandis que le Serpentard cherchait ce qui clochait dans cette dernière phrase, Albus lui ne quittait pas des yeux ceux qui étaient acceptés/rejetés.

Tous les Griffondor de quatrième année, minus Ronald Weasley qui était à l'Infirmerie, ainsi que les membres de l'équipe de Quidditch furent acceptés. Il en fut de même pour Susan Bones et Hannah Abbot de Poufsouffle. Cédric Diggory créa la surprise plus pour le fait que sa petite amie fut éjectée, à la Dumbledore. Mlle Chang parut plus affligée que Mr Diggory choisisse d'y aller sans elle et laissa couler quelques larmes d'adolescente. A part Mlle Lovegood, aucun Serdaigle ne se vit autorisé l'entrée. Mais la réelle surprise se fit sentir lorsque Mlle Davis et Mlle Greengrass furent acceptées pour descendre les escaliers. Le choc qu'elles ressentaient était visible aussi sur le visage de tout ceux laissés derrière et qui tentaient d'ignorer les lamentations de Mimi.

* * *

Tout le monde s'était rassemblé en attendant que les Gobelins ne fassent disparaître l'éboulement.

- C'est ici que Lockhart a tenté de nous effacer la mémoire. Nous nous étions adressés à lui car c'était le professeur de Défense et ce trouillard allait nous laisser mourir ici pendant que lui jouerait les héros tragiques. Il planifiait déjà d'écrire ce qui se passait pour son nouveau best seller.

Tandis que le groupe digérait cette information, le petit Professeur Flitwick ne put se retenir d'avantage et demanda :

- Mr Potter, qu'elle était cette barrière là-haut et pourquoi a-t-elle laissé certaines personnes passer et pas d'autres.

- Ceci est une chambre d'un des Fondateurs qui apparemment m'a reconnu et qui n'a laissé passer que ceux qu'elle jugeait digne.

Flitwick sembla inquiet face à cette analyse.

- Cela m'inquiète, Mr Potter lorsque je vois que nous avons plus de Serpentard à nos côtés que de Serdaigle.

- Je n'ai aucun problème avec la Maison Serpentard, Monsieur. Le Choixpeau voulait m'y envoyer mais j'ai refusé d'appartenir à la même maison que Drago. Harry regarda avec insistance vers Luna. De plus, je déteste les personnes qui maltraitent ce qui peut expliquer l'absence des membres de votre maison Professeur.

Des images de l'étrange jeune fille aux non moins étranges boucles d'oreilles, assise seule au dîner, à la bibliothèque ou en cours d'Enchantement lui virent à l'esprit. Il n'avait jamais fait le rapprochement jusqu'à présent, mais maintenant Filius avait reçu le message clair et net.

- Soyez assuré que toute la lumière sera faite sur cette affaire.

Tracy s'était simplement approchée avec Daphné pour rigoler et personne ne fut plus étonné qu'elle lorsqu'elles furent acceptées et pourtant la voilà qu'elle se trouvait ici bas et venait de subir un autre choc.

- Le Choixpeau voulait te mettre chez les Serpentard ?

Harry sourit et acquiesça.

- Lorsque je suis monté pour la première fois dans le train je ne connaissais pratiquement rien à la magie, et encore moins les Maisons. Je n'ai pas spécifiquement demandé Griffondor, simplement pas la Maison dans laquelle se trouvait Drago. Après avoir rencontrer cet emmerdeur, je ne voulais pas être cataloguer dans la même catégorie.

Les Gobelins avaient déblayé un passage alors ils se remirent en marche et atteignirent la porte aux serpents.

- Cela risque de sentir un peu puisqu'il est là depuis deux ans. Harry siffla l'ordre d'ouvrir la porte et découvrit que cela sentait plus « qu'un peu ». Les trois Directeurs de Maison avaient vite sortis leurs baguettes et lançaient des sorts pour rafraîchir l'air ambiant et tout le petit groupe entra dans la chambre. Se faisant, des torches s'allumèrent le long des murs et le Basilic leur fut révélé, les stoppant net.

Hermione voulait désespérément se précipiter dans les bras de Harry mais pour le moment Luna et elle étaient les seules choses qui maintenaient Ginny debout. Harry conduisit les trois jeunes filles à l'endroit où il avait découvert Ginny et cette dernière tomba à genoux et se mit à sangloter. Hermione et Luna tentèrent de la consoler. Harry fut soudain aggrave par des jumeaux Weasley pleurant sérieusement et émotionnellement anéantis.

- Je le regarde et pourtant je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire !

- Tu as combattu ça pour sauver notre Ginny ?

- Tout ce que nous possédons t'appartient.

- Si un jour tu as besoin de nous, nous serons là.

- Tu es plus un frère Weasley que l'autre idiot en haut.

Tout deux l'attrapèrent dans une embrassade rivalisant celles de leur mère avant de sécher leur larmes et d'aller aider leur sœur. Cela libéra Hermione qui vola dans ses bras.

- Je savais que tu m'avais dit qu'il était gros mais cela ne le décrit pas, c'est gigantesque ! Comment t'es tu démerdé pour le tuer avec une épée ?

Harry lui prit gentiment le visage entre les mains.

- Tu devrais savoir à présent que rien ne peut blesser mon Hermione et s'en sortir intact. Il l'embrassa tendrement et même McGonagall avait les larmes aux yeux.

Justin et Colin fixaient le monstre, ahuris. Ce n'est que maintenant qu'ils commençaient à comprendre à quel point ils avaient été proches de la mort. Aucun d'entre eux ne se faisait d'illusion. Ils n'auraient jamais réussi à lui causer des dégâts avec un pistolet automatique alors avec une simple épée, n'en parlons pas. Colin était si choqué qu'il avait encore à prendre des photos.

Cédric Diggory venait de penser qu'ils devraient donner directement la coupe du Tournoi à Harry. Cette bête avait circulé dans les couloirs de l'école et tout ce que le Ministère avait fait c'était arrêter Hagrid. Ce qui le rendait encore plus furieux c'est qu'au lieu de décorer Harry et de s'occuper de la bonne santé mentale de ceux qui avaient été pétrifié, toute l'affaire avait été passée sous silence comme d'habitude. Les rumeurs voulaient que Harry avait de nouveau vaincu Vous-Savez-Qui lors de sa première année et tout ce qu'il avait reçu c'était des points pour sa Maison et une autre histoire en couverture pour faire oublier l'affaire. En regardant cette bête, Cédric se demanda si les efforts combinés des deux autres Champions et de lui-même auraient survécu face à un monstre pareil et encor moins le tuer. Il avait trouvé que le Patronus de Harry dans la Grande salle était un acte de magie formidable, mais ça ! Cédric avait le sentiment qu'une certaine Vélane française mangerait d'ici peu son commentaire de « petit garçon ».

Barchoke approcha de Harry et d'Hermione avec dans la voix de l'admiration.

- Lord Potter, j'ai peur que nous ayons sérieusement sous estimé la valeur de la bête. Jusqu'à présent aucune bête de cette taille n'avait été découverte et Gringotts serait plus qu'heureux de renégocier votre payement.

- Barchoke, nous avons conclu un accord en toute bonne foi et j'en suis heureux. Si vous vous sentez mal à propos de ça, alors faite une donation à Poudlard de nouveaux balais. Luna ici présente, s'assurera que vous recevrez une bonne publicité pour ça.

Le Gobelin avait eu peur que Lord Potter pense qu'il se soit fait flouer sur le prix et, bien qu'un Gobelin aimait faire du profit, l'honneur devait toujours prévaloir. Dans ce contrat se trouvait mélangé un beau, avec la confiance et l'honneur satisfait des deux côtés, et une bonne publicité pour la nation Gobelin. C'est sûr que travailler avec Lord Potter allait être différent.

Ginny avait réussi à se ressaisir et s'approcha tandis que Barchoke s'adressait à Harry, Hermione et Luna. Elle tenait un croc dans la main.

- Harry, puis je garder ça en souvenir ? Les regards étranges qu'elle reçut de la part des deux filles et du Gobelin la força à s'expliquer. Harry l'a sortit de son bras et à poignarder le journal avec, ce faisant sauvant ma vie. Il était en train de mourir et tentait de s'excuser de ne pas avoir été plus rapide avant que Fumseck ne pleure sur sa blessure.

Hermione se mit à le serrer plus fort.

- C'est typiquement Harry Potter. Penser aux autres avant soi même.

C'est un Harry plutôt embarrassé qui lui répondit :

- Si cela peut te faire te sentir mieux, alors vas y prend le. J'aimerais cependant que tu le montres à Barchoke avant pour qu'il s'assure que tout le venin soit bien ôté.

Puisant dans des réserves de courage qu'elle ne connaissait pas, Ginny embrassa Harry sur la joue.

- Je ne pourrais jamais assez te remercier Harry. Tout ce que je peux faire c'est essayé d'être la meilleure amie possible.

Le flash qui illumina la chambre signifia que Colin venait d'émerger de sa stupeur initiale et était à présent joyeusement en train de mitrailler avec son appareil. Il fallut à l'équipe de Gobelins une bonne heure pour décider la meilleure manière de récupérer la montagne d'or. A la seconde où ils commencèrent à couper dans le Basilic, ce fut un véritable exode qui se précipita hors de la chambre.

Bientôt, seul Harry, Hermione et Luna restèrent et lorsque le Professeur Chourave passa à côté d'eux elle ne pu s'empêcher un commentaire.

- Vous savez bien évidemment que le Directeur et le Professeur Rogue vont vous attendre à la sortie ?

Le sourire sur le visage d'Hermione ne pouvait être décrit que comme rusé.

- Vous devriez leur faire porter des chocolats chauds plus tard. Ils ont devant eux une longue nuit avec pour seule compagnie, Mimi.

Les trois étudiants étaient certains d'avoir vu un petit sourire suffisant sur le visage de la Directrice des Poufsouffle.

* * *

Colin avait un sourire plus grand que le Grand Canyon lorsqu'il ressortit dans les toilettes. Dumbledore lui sauta dessus.

- Ah Mr Creevey, je serais très intéressé d'avoir des copies des photos que vous avez prises ce soir.

Le sourire de Colin ne faiblit pas d'un iota.

- Je suis désolé Professeur, mais j'ai signé un contrat donnant au Chicaneur et à Harry l'exclusivité de mes photos jusqu'à l'été prochain. Mes photos vont être publiée !

- Morveux imbécile, vous êtes trop jeune pour signer un contrat, renifla Rogue.

- Oh, je le sais Professeur, alors c'est le Professeur McGonagall qui l'a signé en tant que Directrice de ma Maison. Il n'était pas question de beaucoup d'argent mais puisque Harry m'a déjà donné une fortune ce soir, ce n'est pas grave. Je suis désormais la seule personne autorisée à prendre des photos de Harry et seul le Chicaneur pourra les publier. J'aurais payé n'importe quoi pour cette opportunité.

Minerva choisit cet instant pour sortir dans les toilettes.

- Y a-t-il un problème ici ?

Albus ne voulait pas que sa colère se retourne contre lui, il aurait besoin d'elle plus tard pour ramener Potter dans le droit chemin.

- Nous discutions simplement du contrat que Mr Creuseuse signé et pourquoi vous avez cru bon de ne pas m'inviter dans les négociations.

- Puisque la somme demandée était un Gallion, je me suis sentit assez confidente pour superviser ces négociations. Mr Creuseuse ici une opportunité de changer un passe-temps en carrière. Il sera cité dans le journal à chaque fois qu'une de ses photos sera publiée et payé au prix du marché. Contrairement à certaines personnes ici présentes, Mr Potter a prouvé que son intégrité et son honnêteté sont au-delà de tout soupçons, il est donc peu probable que Mr Creevey ne se fasse exploiter financièrement. Elle partit, escortant Colin dans la pièce commune des Griffondor. Le gamin était impatient de développer ses photos.

Pomona fut la dernière à sortir et Albus grogna lorsque le lavabo reprit sa place.

- Dites lui de se rouvrir. Si ce sale égoïste de Potter y arrive alors vous le pouvez également. Rogue suppliait presque Dumouriez l'idée de tous ces ingrédients pour potions qui lui filaient sous le nez.

- Malheureusement Severus, je ne parle pas Fourchelangue. Ce n'est pas un langage qui peut s'apprendre comme la Langue Aquatique mais plutôt un pouvoir spécial que peu possède. Sinon vous imaginez bien que des centaines de personnes parleraient aux serpents. Vous Ont-ils dis quelque chose avant que vous ne partiez Pomona ?

Elle dut réellement se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas éclater de rire.

- On m'a conseillé de vous faire porter des chocolats chauds car vous risquez d'avoir une longue nuit.

Pomona laissa éclater son rire alors qu'elle marchait dans le couloir et qu'elle laissait les deux hommes dans les toilettes des filles.

- C'est bien ce que le craignais Severus. Ils ont un autre moyen de sortir de la chambre. Avez-vous pu collecter des informations dans l'esprit de Mr Potter tout à l'heure ?

Rogue sembla embarrassé.

- Les esprits de Potter et de Granger nous sont fermés. Et même quelques secondes à scanner l'esprit de Lovegood vous laisse avec une migraine du tonnerre et dans l'impossibilité de discerner le vrai du faux. Pensez vous que cela vaille le coup de redemander à Fumseck si il voudrait bien nous y descendre ?

Dumbledore secoua la tête.

- Il a refusé à chaque fois. La dernière fois il a même disparut pendant trois semaines. J'ai bien peur que rester ici cette nuit ne serve à rien, alors je suggère que nous allions nous coucher.

Tout deux partirent et se dirigèrent en direction de leurs quartiers respectifs. Severus ne faisait pas attention à son entourage car il avait autre chose en tête. Ce n'est qu'après avoir marché pendant dix minutes et en se retrouvant une fois de plus dans le hall d'entrée qu'il commença à suspecter que quelque chose clochait. Il tenta une fois de plus d'atteindre ses appartements mais il se retrouva encore une fois dans l'entrée. Il décida d'informer Albus de cette nouvelle farce des Weasley et se dirigea donc en direction du bureau du Directeur. Durant les dix minutes suivantes, il se retrouva trois fois dans l'entrée, plutôt perplexe. Quel que soit le chemin qu'il prenait le château semblait le rediriger ici. Le problème était maintenant exacerbé par le fait qu'après avoir passé une bonne partie de sa soirée dans des toilettes, il avait besoin d'y aller.

Il tenta d'appeler un Elfe pour qu'il lui apporte un pot de chambre mais même ça ne marcha pas. Résigné, il passa les portes et sortit, cherchant un coin sombre contre un mur.

Son soulagement fut de courte durée lorsqu'il voulu rentrer dans le château. Le Maître des Potions se vit refuser l'entrée pour la deuxième fois ce soir. Severus Rogue se retrouvait seul dans le noir et dans le froid.

* * *

Dans la chambre, Hermione avait une question qu'elle ne pouvait plus attendre de poser à son fiancé.

- Harry, qui est Sal ?

Harry se tourna vers leur blonde compagne.

- Luna je te fais confiance avec cette information mais elle ne doit jamais être publiée, ni répétée.

Luna n'avait jamais eu personne qui lui faisait confiance avant et était déterminée à s'en montrer digne.

- Je ne vous décevrai pas vous deux.

Harry montra sa main qui à présent portait trois bagues. Le lion de Griffondor semblait se réveiller d'un long sommeil tandis que le serpent de Serpentard était clairement animé.

- Voici Sal. Je pense que c'est un peu comme lorsque les Maraudeurs ont mis un morceau de leur personnalité dans la carte mais ici cela n'a pas été effectué par quatre étudiants. Je les ai senti reprendre vie depuis que nous sommes revenus dans le château. C'est comme si ils pouvaient parler à Poudlard elle-même. Sal ici présent, a détesté Rogue immédiatement et hait Jedusor, c'est pourquoi il était heureux de me choisir comme héritier de Serpentard.

Luna tentait de rester calme mais cela s'avérait difficile.

- Attend ! Est-ce que j'ai bien compris ? Tu es Lord Potter, chef d'une Ancienne et Noble Maison, l'héritier de Griffondor, celui également de Serpentard et un Champion des Trois sorciers représentant les Gobelins. Comment faut il que je t'appelle, bordel ?

- Mes amis m'appellent Harry, Luna. Est-ce que cela te convient ?

Luna était tellement choquée qu'elle ne put qu'acquiescer. Sal se mit à siffler.

- Sal nous dit qu'il y a une sorte de bibliothèque ici. Enfin si ce salaud de sang mêlé ne l'a pas saccagé. Il n'aime décidément pas Jedusor.

Luna tentait de reprendre les rennes de ses émotions alors qu'ils se dirigeaient dans la direction indiquée par Harry mais certaines paroles du jeune homme la rendaient perplexe.

- Harry, n'es tu pas un sang mêlé toi-même et qui est Jedusor ?

- Luna, la pureté du sang ne veut rien dire pour moi mais pour Jedusor cela veut tout dire, à tel point qu'il a changé son nom pour ne pas porter celui de son moldu de père et en a prit un que tu devrais reconnaître : Voldemort !

Hermione avait une nouvelle question.

- Cela veut il dire que Salazar n'était pas un fanatique de la pureté du sang ?

- Oh, je trouve que Sal ici présent est tout ce qu'il y a de plus snob mais cela n'est qu'une question de standards. Aimerait il que Poudlard soit réservé aux sang purs - absolument ! Tuerait il tous ceux qui ne le sont pas pour y parvenir - jamais ! L'idée d'essayer de tuer un bébé de un an lui fait bouillir le sang et il nous aidera de toutes les manières possibles pour que le monde soit débarrassé de ce salaud de Jedusor. Ce sont ses mots, pas les miens. Jedusor a corrompu la Maison Serpentard. Elle est passée d'un endroit où régnaient la ruse et l'ambition à un endroit où mensonges, tricheries et corruptions sont monnaies courantes. Prenez Drago par exemple, il pourrait difficilement être qualifié de rusé et bien que l'ambition ne lui manque pas, il ne possède n i le savoir ni les moyens de l'atteindre. Il est totalement dépendant du nom des Malefoy pour avoir ce qu'il veut. Sal ne le considère pas du tout comme un Serpentard et ne lui en aurait jamais autorisé l'entrée à son époque. Sal dit que le Basilic était le gardien de cette chambre. Il avait l'ordre de ne jamais la quitter et cela a été parfaitement sécurisé pendant près d'un millénaire, jusqu'à ce que Jedusor se ramène.

Ils trouvèrent la bibliothèque après avoir suivi les instructions de Sal pour frapper des briques dans un certain ordre. Une arche semblable à celle au Chemin de Traverse s'ouvrit dans le mur et Harry eu du mal à retenir les deux filles jusqu'à ce que Sal confirme que tout était sans danger. Harry les laissa dans leur version du paradis et partit à la recherche de Barchoke pour régler le transfert des livres. Les yeux du Gobelin imitèrent de nouveaux ceux de Dobby lorsqu'il découvrit le trésor encore plus précieux que le Basilic. Ces volumes étaient sans prix.

Ils avaient passé du temps aujourd'hui à s'entraîner avec le sort de création de Portoloin. Harry y était parvenu assez rapidement et son statut d'héritier de Fondateurs lui permit d'en créer qui emmenèrent toutes les caisses renfermant des morceaux de Basilic, ainsi que la plupart des Gobelins vers une pièce de stockage dans Gringotts qu'ils avaient visité aujourd'hui.

Ils avaient huit larges caisses de livres, soigneusement emballés et rétrécis et Barchoke informa Harry que leur module d'hébergement se trouvait près de la cabane de Hagrid. Il ne pouvait fabriquer un Portoloin qu'en direction d'endroits où il était déjà allé mais il était familier avec les alentours de la cabane. Dés qu'ils apparurent, ils virent ce qui ressemblait à un coffre gigantesque une centaine de mètres en face d'eux. Faisant flotter les caisses ils se dirigèrent vers ce qui était apparemment leur nouveau chez eux.

Les portes s'ouvrirent à la volée révélant un hall d'entrée massif. Quelqu'un c'était déchaîné avec les sorts d'agrandissement dans cet endroit mais les trois adolescents étaient trop fatigués pour apprécier leurs quartiers à leurs justes valeurs. Minuit était passé depuis longtemps et Harry avait très peu dormi la nuit précédente, Hermione n'était pas beaucoup mieux et Luna venait de vivre la nuit la plus excitante de sa vie.

Barchoke sourit et leur montre la direction des chambres. La première qu'ils atteignirent avait TOUTES les affaires de Luna à l'intérieur. La jeune fille avait les larmes aux yeux en voyant la gentillesse avec laquelle elle était traitée. Elle répéta l'action de Ginny et embrassa Harry sur la joue.

- Merci Harry. Tu ne sais pas à quel point tout cela a de l'importance pour moi.

- En fait si. Mais c'est une histoire pour plus tard. A demain matin Luna.

La chambre suivante avait Pattenrond couché sur le lit et des étagères le long de deux murs alors il était facile de deviner qu'elle était pour Hermione. Le couple échangea un baiser pour se dire bonne nuit avant que Harry ne se traîne vers la chambre d'après et qu'il ne s'affale sur le lit. En peu de temps il rêvait de sa fiancée aux yeux marron.

* * *

Queudver haïssait déranger son Maître avec les nouvelles mais si il ne le faisait pas et que cela s'avérait important alors viendrait la douleur… beaucoup de douleur.

- Maître, votre agent a envoyé des nouvelles. Potter s'est servit du Tournoi pour se faire déclarer adulte et a formé une alliance avec les Gobelins.

Le fait que cette information soit suivit par le silence ne présageait rien de bon car lorsque son Maître criait et hurlait il arrivait habituellement à échapper aux blessures sérieuses. Le silence voulait normalement dire qu'il allait être imaginatif dans sa punition. Pour au moins la millième fois Queudver se demanda pourquoi il avait été assez stupide pour devenir un Mangemort.

- Pourquoi personne n'avait prévu cette conséquence ? Dois je penser à tout ? Tu m'as de nouveau déçu Queudver. Endoloris !

* * *

Il était cinq heure trente à son réveil lorsque Dan Granger fur réveillé. Quelque soit la personne, elle avait intérêt à avoir une sacré bonne raison ou il y aurait de fâcheuses conséquences. Emma entendit son époux se lever, puis des voix provenant du salon éveillèrent sa curiosité. Cela la fit mettre sa robe de chambre et descendre.

Emma venait juste d'arriver en bas lorsque son mari laissa échapper un rugissement alors que sa colère explosait.

- Je vais tuer ce petit salaud et ma fille va vite rentrer à la maison ! Emma reconnu immédiatement Albus Dumbledore grâce à sa photo dans l'Histoire de Poudlard. Elle ne pu manqué aussi de noter l'étincelle dans ses yeux face à la réaction de Dan.


End file.
